


Close Quarters, extended

by padfootfreak14



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request for "Imagine sharing a hotel room with Reid and Morgan while working a case" Rated for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters, extended

Despite how tired you had been, you found yourself awake in the middle of the night. You could tell without moving that Morgan was still asleep behind you, from the pressure on that side it seemed like he was on his back. Reid was a different story, he had moved while you were asleep and was asleep on his side, now facing you. One arm was under your head and the other draped over you. It was kind of cute until you realized that what you felt pressed against you farther down wasn’t his leg at all. That moved it right out of the realm of cute and into one that had you thinking maybe this sharing a room thing wasn’t so bad after all. You certainly weren’t blind, and who were you to complain when you were sleeping between two very attractive men one of whom had his arms around you and his cock pressed against you. It was something you knew Reid would probably get flustered and embarrassed about and yet…

Brushing the hair away from his face an idea struck you. Morgan slept like the dead if he was tired enough, and after the hiking and the treacherous mud he should’ve been tired enough that he wouldn’t wake up while you broke what absolutely had to be against a few protocols. Reid was much easier, he woke up just from you running your hand down his side. In the dark you could faintly see his eyes open and the light coming in the window was enough that you could see him fixing you with a drowsy look.

“Hello to you too,” You whispered, shifting your hips against his. Reid jerked when you did, getting visibly flustered when he realized how the two of you were laying and how much closer his hard on was now pressed against you. He went to speak, probably to apologize before he managed to make himself fall out of bed like his adorable awkward self but you cut him off with a kiss, pulling him closer by his neck. You had expected more of a fight from him but instead he turned you on to your back, careful to keep either of you from knocking in to Morgan. He may sleep like the dead but now wasn’t the time you wanted to risk him suddenly waking up to find the two of you having at it, at least not at this exact moment, you thought with a mental grin. For right now focusing on the feeling of Reid’s hands knotted in your hair was more than enough to occupy you. It was disappointing when he eased off. “Ah, smart boy,” You laughed in a whisper when he pulled you down to the floor.

You pulled off the shirt he’d been sleeping in before he had the chance to do anything else, tossing it aside with your own joining it shortly along with everything else the both of you were wearing. For usually being so awkward around the opposite sex, Reid certainly didn’t waste any time pressing you back to the floor, muffling your moans with his lips as he worked you with his gloriously long fingers. You would swear that you hadn’t been this desperately horny before you’d gone to bed but by god was he making it so much worse. You could feel his cock pressed against your leg and you reached down to grip it, interrupting the rhythm Reid had going with his hand as he groaned against your lips. If you had to guess without a proper look he was just bigger than average, at least by length. Pushing his fingers away from you, you guided in to place the appendage you’d much rather have fucking you.

“Well come on pretty boy,” You teased, grinding up against him “You know how impatient I am Spencer.”

“Generally women prefer foreplay before the act of sex itself, especially when you consider that over…”

“For the love of god,” You muttered, stopping him mid statistic with a quick kiss. “Shut up and do me already. You want to talk about I prefer, try this. You, in me, right now.” You added, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him down into you. “That’s better,” You groaned softly. This time he took the hint much better, no spewing of statistics and thank god no more hesitation go figure. You were glad to have his lips back on yours, the way he kissed left you with the feeling you could’ve gotten off on that alone. At first he had seemed unsure what to do with his hands, eventually settling on an arm around your waist and a hand keeping your mouths pressed together. You had certainly underestimate his skill, what he lacked in social aptitude he more than made up for in rendering you unable to form thoughts or words outside of panting his name when you’d break for air. 

You were in no more hurry to end this than Reid was, your motions were languid, kisses slow and deep just as how he moved in you. You could feel him on every inch of you, feel every inch of him. Running your fingers through his hair you forgot entirely that you were on the floor of a hotel room having sex with your team mate while another team mate was asleep on the bed. Which was probably a good thing considering you can’t imagine something like this would go over very well, personal business while you’re on a case and all. It wasn’t like you’d planned this out, but sometimes when you wake up horny and there’s a hard dick pressed against you, well sometimes you take advantage of that opportunity. Sometimes, you also enjoy it way more than you should, like right now for example. Thoughts of the inappropriateness escaped you as the pressure that had been building in your lower abdomen released without warning. Crying out his name, you felt Reid empty himself in you as he groaned into your neck.

“Took you two long enough,” came a laugh from the bed, startling you both. Clearly Morgan wasn’t as asleep as either of you thought, and Reid suddenly looked like a startled deer. “Now how ‘bout you two love birds quiet down so I can get some sleep up here.” The look on Reid’s face changed from startled and embarrassed to looking nauseous and like he wanted to throw himself off the roof. Planting a quick kiss on his lips, you slid out from underneath him and grabbed your pillows from the bed, keeping low enough to avoid flashing Morgan before you grabbed one of the blankets that had been kicked off the bed as well.

“Who are you kidding Morgan, we all know you’ve fallen asleep through louder, I think you were just enjoying the show.” He laughed in response, but didn’t say any more. You were sure Reid was grateful even if it didn’t show on his face. He nodded silently when you passed him a pillow and jumped a little when you laid your head on his chest and pulled the blanket over the two of you. You didn’t feel like crawling around to find your clothes any more than you felt like getting back up onto the bed. Morgan could keep the bed to himself and you’d keep to your human pillow.

When you woke up the next morning, Reid was still asleep with his arms around you. Looking at his face you smiled, he was always so cute when he was asleep though usually when you saw him asleep he was fully clothed and curled up on a couch on the plane but still. Lifting your head and glancing around the room it looked like Morgan had left, the post it note stuck on the bed confirmed that he’d gone down to the lobby and the two of you were welcome to join him for breakfast when you were available. The wording almost made you laugh, until you remembered that you were still on a case. Thankfully it didn’t look very late into the morning judging by the sun coming in the window, and at least neither of you would have to face Morgan quite yet. If you had a chance you’d have to have a few words with him about teasing Reid, and what your consequences would be for it.

“Spencer, time to wake up hun.” You said softly, pushing the hair out of his face. Like he had the night before, he woke up and fixed you with a drowsy look before turning bright red when he realized that you were still laying on him and you were both still very naked. “Morgan left already, wanted breakfast before we get back on the plane and head back to the others.” He visibly relaxed when you told him Morgan was gone. With a sigh you reluctantly sat up, feeling disappointed when Spencer let his arms drop off you and did the same. 

“So uhm…” You heard Spencer mutter while you were looking around trying to at least find your underwear

“So what Spencer?” You replied, slipping back in to your bra and panties when you found them before turning back to him and tossing him his own underwear. The look on his face made you realize that your response had sounded rather…uncaring. “Sorry, I just realized how awful that probably sounded. What’s up?” You corrected, sitting against the bed next to him. He was quiet for a moment before he responded

“Never mind, it wasn’t anything important. We should get dressed and go find Morgan,” He rambled out, moving to find the rest of his clothes and refusing to look at you.

“Spencer Reid!” You scolded, pulling him back down. “Don’t you lie to me, you never say anything if you don’t think it’s important and I’m not letting you out of this room until you say what you were going to.”

“It’s just…what happens now? Was that just a spontaneous one time involvement, do we just pretend it never happened and get back to the case and never mention it again. And Morgan knows so we can’t even just act like nothing happens because he was awake and he knows what did and…” Should’ve seen that coming, you had an idea what he was wanting to get at and of course it would turn in to him rambling, but at least you knew how to shut him off again. Shaking your head at him and laughing softly, you pulled him to you.

“Shh.” You laughed after letting go of your kiss dazed team mate. “As much as we probably ought to have that conversation we don’t really have the time right now. Don’t worry about Morgan, I’ll deal with him myself and I have no intention of pretending that we didn’t have some absolutely fantastic sex last night. But we will have that conversation I promise, it’ll just have to wait until we’re done with this case and back home, preferably behind closed doors and well away from any more of our fellow team members,” You continued, kissing him again before getting up to get back in to the rest of your clothes. “Now get dressed silly, before Morgan things we’re having another go.” That got him moving well enough and before long you’d both joined Morgan downstairs. He greeted both of you with his usual smart ass grin, which you made a point to ignore for the rest of the case every time it was directed at you. You weren’t concerned with how amused he was, once you were back in Quantico you and Reid had some plans that didn’t involve him in the least. They did however involve the pair of you and your apartment.


End file.
